Just This Once
by MasqueradeInTheTARDIS
Summary: Uriah catches an exposed Tobias and it goes from there... (Each chapter alternates between different character's POVs) (RATED M FOR SMUT!)
1. Chapter 1

_URIAH_  
When wandering around an abandoned airport you see things, things that people would probably usually do behind closed doors, in private, but there really aren't any private areas.  
I was walking down a hallway when I came across a room and inside I saw a familiar man. His back covered in one big tattoo. Tobias. He was huddled in one corner of the room, legs spread as he was stroking his cock. My eyes widened, I should be respectful and walk away and pretend like I didn't see anything but something draws me closer. I step forward, trying to keep myself hidden behind the door but I lean in too much and lose balance. The door slides open a bit and I see that it startles Tobias and he covers himself with his wrinkled shirt.  
I figure it's no use to run away, Tobias knows me and he'd come after me I bet so better to get over with it now. It step inside, clearing my throat as I avert my eyes. He stands, his shirt now just covering his crotch area. I see he's still hard and his body is a bit sweaty. My eyes linger lazily till they meet with Tobais'.  
"Can I help you?" He asks and I shake my head, keeping quiet. He then bends over to pick up his pants and I get a glimpse of his ass. I bite my lip harder to keep myself from making any sound but my movements of excitement must have caught his attention cause he stands up quickly and an eyebrow shots up as he looks back at me, "Are you all right?" He asks.  
"I'm sorry," I say, finally coming back to reality. I turn to both sides, trying to become familiar with my surroundings, trying to find the door. I turn in a full circle and run out but his voice makes me freeze. It stop at the door and turn a bit.  
"Wait!" Is what Tobias said to make me stop. I see he's fully exposed in front of me, his hard cock throbbing and begging for attention, "Maybe you could help me? ... Just this one."  
I look down both ends of the hall and shut the door quickly and go over to Tobias, "Just this one," I echo and now stand in front of him, "What do you want me to do?" I say though I am already getting onto my knees. I'm too eager and want to do this already (and have wanted to for a while now). I lick my lips soon take his cock in to my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tobias_  
I remember Amar and how he acted around me. He liked me. It was obvious but i'm not like that, right? Here I am getting my cock sucked by a friend of mine... If I can call him a friend, i'm just supposed to watch after him, keep him safe.  
My Thoughts are scattered now as the feel of his warm mouth around my cock distracts me. He seems really in to it. I feel guilty. I'm just using him or so I think. I can't really decide right now. My feelings for him are similar to Tris but the way Uriah feels towards me... Is it the same way that Tris feels towards me?  
I think back to Amar's 'Death' and how at his funeral I told him that I loved him. I meant it too. I was a jerk to Amar at times but now I can make it up or maybe I can be nicer about it with Uriah. Uriah.. I watch as he graciously takes my cock deeper into his throat. A fist of mine grabs at his hair and i'm supporting him in a way, pushing his head forward as he gags and chokes a bit. His hands tighten at my thighs but I don't let go. It's not until he looks up at me with watery eyes that I release him.  
His excessive breathing has me letting go of his hair. I watch as he wipes his mouth, breaking the strands of pre-cum and saliva which linked his lips to my cock. His breathing went back to normal and we make eye contact. He looks as if I intimidate him... Good, i think and smirk at him. He gives me a smile and scoots forward on his knees, looking up at me as he take me cock back in to his mouth.  
I gain control once more and now I'm face fucking him. Uriah moans and chokes all at the same time. I soon explode into his throat which he coughs up as he breaks free of my grasp. I see my cum running from his lips but he is able to swallows only a little. He wipes his mouth once more then stands.  
I stand just in front of him but something makes me go toward him and I grab the back of his head and kiss him passionately.


End file.
